Captain Arthur Kirkland
by angel-of-gryffindor
Summary: NOTE: i am submitting a couple of incomplete works just because, so please enjoy. Captain Arthur is the fear of the seven seas, it was all pleasure and fighting. Pairings: ArthurXAlfred GilbertXMatthew FeliXLudwig plus others i can't remember. Plz R


Captain Arthur Kirkland stood on the bow of his ship, The Shiny Star, gazing out onto the vast, empty ocean before him; it was boring the past few months, there had been no encounters or battles, the gin had run dry and his crew could not dock safely.

The life of a feared pirate was becoming worse with each passing moon, The Shiny Star's crew were being restless but dared not spill each others blood.

"C-Captain?" a timid voice broke through Arthur's bored thoughts.

The young Pirate Captain turned, his golden blond hair just ruffling in the wind under his large feather plumbed hat, bright green eyes reminded all whom looked into them of the vast countryside in England and his slightly bushy eyebrows just as memorable, several shades darker than his golden hair.

The recognisable scarlet red coat of the Captain billowed gently around the ankles of his thick leather boots; Captain Arthur Kirkland cast a very handsome figure to all, although deeply intimating.

"What Feli?" Captain Arthur hummed.

The little Italian trembled greatly under the gaze of his captain; his chestnut brown hair was half hidden under a red bandanna, only his huge hair curl was visible and his dark brown eyes set firmly on Captain Arthur.

Feli had joined The Shiny Star three years ago at the age of fifteen when his twin brother had been kidnapped in the middle of the night and he wanted to become brave and rescue him.

"Kiku saw a ship!" the Italian announced happily, the rest of the crew slowly gathering around.

A spark flashed in Captain Arthur's green eyes, the very thought of an encounter was exciting, fighting or not; a bright, slightly twisted smile broke out across the blond's thin face, he quickly drew his cutlass from his belt and held it towards the sky.

"prepare yourselves then men!" Captain Arthur shouted gleefully, "our silver has not tasted blood for many moons but that is about to change."

loud cheers followed, his men beginning to get riled up, pulling out rifles and swords, tightening bandannas and not even hiding their smiles of excitement.

"even though it has been so long, do not take lives." Arthur instructed firmly amongst the cheers, "but injure, raid, fight and capture anything that takes your fancy."

The Shiny Star crew scattered to get ready for the ship just visible on the horizon; usually ships would not approach The Shiny Star, it was well known how ruthless and dangerous Captain Arthur was, so the clever captain came up with a plan.

They took down the flag and sails, strongly noticeable for their strong red tinge, the cannons taken from their holes and the crew dressed in plain clothing; they could fake being attacked or simple merchants on their way home and in need of help.

Although Arthur hated taking off his captain uniform he knew it was necessary to stop his crew becoming insane or he became poor.

It took several minuets for the other ship to come close enough for Arthur to signal them closer, their plan was to ask for supplies, pretend they had run out and had a long way to go before they docked. Only partly true, The Shiny Star crew adored fish and passing seagulls caught in nets.

"Hello there!" someone from the other ship called.

A blond younger than Arthur waved enthusiastically, even from a distance the pirate could see the large blue eyes of the other boy and his blue and white coat was open to revel a thin white shirt.

The other stupid blond brought his ship closer, The Shiny Star crew instantly tethering the ship to their own; the rest of the crew seemed young and foolish, following orders dumbly, at least Arthur's sometimes dared to ask questions.

"man am I glad to come across someone!" the other captain shouted, stepping gracefully from his ships to Arthur's, not knowing the danger, "we've been floating for days and didn't see any sign of life, I gave like the biggest sigh of relief when we saw your sails." the blond grinned madly at Arthur, suddenly thrusting his mucky hand out, "i'm Alfred!"

Against his strongest intentions the pirate smiled warmly and shook the offered hand, for the sake of his crew he had to discover if there was any riches aboard the other's ship.

"my name is Arthur." the pirate said softly, "we too have been wondering for a while, I almost lost hope. Are you merchants too?" he asked slyly.

Alfred nodded happily, "yeah, but we've already dropped all out supply off, we got knocked off course on the way home." he explained still with a huge grin.

Captain Arthur dropped his disguise; the idiot blond had nothing to offer but his body and Arthur had every intention of using it for every reason.

"well then, you and your ship have no use to me." Captain Arthur said darkly, pulling his cutlass from his belt and held it to Alfred's slightly tanned neck.

The Shiny Star crew immediately sprang into action; weapons were drawn in an instant and the other crew stood no chance against them, even Feli managed to capture someone.

"What the hell?" Alfred shouted angrily as Captain Arthur gripped his arm tightly and tied him forcefully to the main mast along with the rest of his crew.

Captain Arthur snorted, Feli brought him his hat and coat, the pirate instantly feeling like himself again, "you were very foolish to fall for such simply trick." he chuckled darkly, gently caressing Alfred's cheek with the flat of his sword, "you so willingly came aboard my ship."

"you hurt any of my crew." Alfred snarled, a threat in his tone.

The blond pirate couldn't help but laugh, "you are in no position to threaten me, _boy_." Arthur turned to Feli and Gilbert, who were waiting for his orders, "go aboard this idiot's ship and find anything of value." Captain Arthur ordered.

Half his crew boarded the other ship, smashing down doors, looking through cabins and searching every inch of the ship.

All the while Alfred and his crew were shouting to let free, it was beginning to give Arthur a headache so he gagged their young captain and the rest fell silent.

"Captain?" Feli whispered, tugging Arthur's sleeve, "there's a problem."

Captain Arthur hated it when there were problems, "what now?" he hissed lightly, not taking his eyes from the squirming Alfred.

With a shaky hand the little Italian pointed to a tall blond boy beside Alfred, his icy blue eyes were very serious, "that's Gilbert's younger brother." Feli whispered under the feather of Arthur's hat.

Arthur swore lightly under his breath; Gilbert had brought up his little brother since their mother died when she gave birth, then his little brother had a few moments of madness as he got older before finally trying to kill Gilbert in his bed.

It had been a rainy night when Arthur found a bleeding Gilbert at the docks, his little brother long gone; the albino had recovered from his injuries but he missed his brother and only spoke of him fondly.

"has he seen him?" Arthur asked through clenched teeth.

Feli shook his head quickly, his hair curl bouncing madly, "Gilbert is still aboard the other ship." he informed his captain.

"you are to take him down below, to the cells by the cannons." Captain Arthur instructed the little Italian firmly, "make sure Gilbert doesn't see him." he added quickly.

Nervously Feli went to untie the tall blond; well over head and shoulders taller than Feli and twice his build the serious blond very calmly allowed himself to be led away.

"stupid tea-drinking bastard!" a voice from the other side of the mast shouted.

Arthur sighed in annoyance, it was Lovi, Feli's missing brother, "what is this, ship of the missing siblings." he fumed in his head.

"what are you doing with my brother?" Lovi demanded.

In two strides Captain Arthur was in front of the dark hair, foul mouthed Italian, "quite." he snarled, gagging him quickly and covering his noticeable hair with a rag.

Finally the rest of his crew came back onto their ship, holding little riches and food, but they seemed appeased and seemed even more pleased to find out they had so many prisoners.

"look at the awesome thing I found!" Gilbert exclaimed holding a small, pure white bear in both hands.

Arthur eyed it, not too keen on keeping live animals aboard his ship that they wouldn't be eating but the bear seemed calm and Gilbert seemed fond of the animal so the captain allowed it to pass.

Standing tall with Gilbert and Kiku by his side Captain Arthur addressed their prisoners, "you lot will be kept aboard and tied till we see no further use for you." he told them calmly, smirking when he saw panic in his prisoners eyes, "i don't allow lazy people to live, you will work so I don't throw you overboard."

Several of his crew untied a few of the prisoners, tying ropes around their ankles so they could not escape and set them about doing cleaning till the sun went down.

Still tied to the mast were Alfred, Lovi and a final silent blond, Captain Arthur approached them soundlessly, a small smirk playing about his lips and he eyed the remaining three; the pirate could easily take Alfred to his cabin, but it seemed the other two could be a problem.

Arthur could not allow Feli to see his older brother, the little Italian would have a breakdown over it all and he couldn't afford to lock Feli up till he calmed down.

"Antonio." Captain Arthur called the Spaniard from the wheel.

Antonio was slightly taller than Arthur, his hair thick and dark, his swirling green eyes hid a secret evil side behind his cheerful dementia; the Spanish boy was also the only one who could navigate without a compass.

Glancing at the Spaniard beside him Arthur nodded towards Lovi, "amuse yourself with him till we dock." he instructed, knowing Antonio loved the rough types.

Kicking and muffled screaming Antonio took the Italian to his private quarters, locking the door loudly behind him; to Arthur it was simply out of sight, out of mind.

Captain Arthur was surprised to see the white bear Gilbert had found sitting innocently at the final blond's feet, "here little bear." the albino was on all fours trying to coax the bear back to him.

Rolling his eyes Arthur approached the other blond, he had a striking resemblance to Alfred, just softer around the edges, hair a darker blond and eyes lighter blue.

"and what's your name?" Captain Arthur whispered, trying no to step on either bear or Gilbert, he gently touched the boy's cheek and received a glare from a still gagged Alfred.

A thick blush covered the boy's fair face, light eyes not meeting the pirate's, "Ma-Matthew." he whispered.

"ow!" Gilbert suddenly exclaimed as the bear bit him and threw himself back.

Nearly knocking Arthur off his feet, "Gilbert!" the pirate snarled, pulling his pistol on his faithful crew member, "stop fucking about." his green eyes flashed dangerously, "or you can join the fishes."

Gilbert looked sheepish for a moment, rubbing his reddened hand, before flashing his captain a charming smile, "come on Arthur, why don't you take Alfred to your room and I'll take care of everything up here." he teased, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Captain Arthur was silent for a moment before sighing deeply, "fine, take Matthew to the crows nest and don't leave there till morning." he ordered as he untied a squirming Alfred.

The Captain's quarters were very lavish, a beautifully stitched Britannia flag was draped over the window, large stolen maps lay across every flat surface, two large chests were filled to the brim with treasure and the four poster bed had been stolen from the French idiot pirate Francis in their early years of piracy.

Arthur locked the door immediately, "no need to glare like that." he said softly, taking off his hat, admiring the fuming Alfred under candlelight.

Taking slight pity on the younger blond the pirate released him from his bounds; of course he expected Alfred to try and attack him so he managed to dodge the punch thrown.

Very easily Arthur twisted Alfred's arm behind his back and forced him to the elaborate rug beneath them; the pirate captain may have been smaller than most but he was much strong that most that he came across.

"calm down there, no need to be so violent. Not when I have been so nice." Arthur said softly but an underlining danger lacing his voice.

Alfred grunted and twisted about, "if you hurt my crew, I'll kill you." he growled lowly.

"oh, really." Arthur laughed lightly, loving the fighting spirit of the youth, "and how will you do that?" gently, but almost mockingly, kissed Alfred's cheek, instantly silencing him.

While Captain Arthur had been sorting out his crew and prisoners, Feli was obeying his orders; it had been a worrying order to take the near on six foot blond teen to the cells, especially since he was Gilbert's brother and was known for his past unstable mind.

Feli tried to summon all the courage his captain had taught him but he couldn't stop his hands from shaking as he opened to creaking cell door, "i-inside." he tried to order firmly.

Much to his surprise the tall blond obeyed, sitting on the damp floor and Feli didn't shut the cell door, "i've got to stay here with you." he told the blond quietly.

The blond just stared at him with icy blue eyes, the little Italian listened to the waves gently crashing against the side of the ship, feeling uneasy but trying to be brave; after all, if he was still a coward after three years, how was he meant to save his brother.

"what is your name?" the blond suddenly spoke, his voice deep and soothing.

Feli bit his lip, worried the larger teen could attack him at any time, his constant fear that the blond was just a coiled spring ready to jump.

"Feli." the little Italian managed to say.

The blond nodded slowly, "i'm Ludwig." he said softly, a ghost of a smile crossing his angular face.

There was silence again, Feli gripped the cold bars tighter; he had been ordered to stay with Ludwig so Gilbert would not see him but it was cold, dark, damp and uncomfortable down in the cells.

"sit with me?" Ludwig suddenly asked.

Feli shook his head instantly; his captain had told him before not to get friendly with prisoners, except when using their bodies for pleasure.

The blond nodded slowly, obviously understanding, "you do not seem like a pirate." he mentioned casually.

"Captain took pity on me." Feli confessed softly, twisting his fingers painfully, "i have to be stronger."

Ludwig frowned, "what for?"

Feli felt strange; Ludwig was nothing like he expected, he seemed kind but the little Italian knew he couldn't let his guard down.

With all his strength Feli slammed the cell door shut, locking it before he changed his mind, "n-ne-never you mind!" he screamed shrilly and stomped up the stairs to get some fresh air on his face to calm down.

The deck of half filled with tied down prisoners cleaning the floors or throwing nets over the side, Feli spotted Gilbert trying to coax a smaller blond up the ropes.

"Gil!" the little Italian called.

The albino grinned, his hand holding the blond's tightly, "what's up?" he asked loudly.

"where is the captain?" Feli asked quickly, before he caved and told Gilbert that his brother was below decks.

Gilbert pointed towards the Captain's quarters, a slightly pervert smirk playing about his thin lips, "he's in there. With a prisoner." he said and continued to try and persuade the blond up the ropes.

With cautious, quiet steps Feli approached his captain's quarters; the little Italian was one of the few who know, among Gilbert, Antonio and Kiku, that their captain was the uke in any sexual relationship. Although very forceful.

The last prison the captain had seduced nearly let slip that he had topped the fearful pirate and found himself sliced open and thrown overboard before he could even finish his sentence.

Feli knocked timidly on the heavy oak doors and waited to see if his captain would answer; much to his surprise Captain Arthur answered the door in nothing but his loose pants, his thin chest flushed pink around his many battle scars and a slightly dazed out look on his normally controlled face.

"what Feli?" Captain Arthur asked breathlessly.

For a moment the little Italian forgot how to talk, the sight of his strong captain looking vulnerable was a shock, but a single look in those stern green eyes brought his mind back to reality.

"i, er, put the prisoner in the cell." Feli told his captain quickly.

Captain Arthur sighed, obviously trying to calm himself, "then stay down there with him. Gilbert can't find him." he said through gritted teeth.

Knowing he couldn't argue with his captain the little Italian nodded, just catching a glimpse of a half naked Alfred on the bed looking confused, and allowed his captain to shut the door firmly.

Grabbing an extra coat Feli geared himself up to go back to the damp cells and spend the night guarding Ludwig.

Arthur closed the door firmly after speaking to a nervous Feli, pleased to see that Alfred hadn't moved from his position on the four poster bed.

"what's wrong?" Alfred asked with a frown.

Since allowing the young blond off the floor he had been a little more docile, Arthur was suspicious but pleasure always came high on his list.

Sitting back on the bed Arthur kissed the younger blond's shoulder gently, he was soft and muscled, just how Arthur liked them, "nothing. Just Feli being a fraidy cat." he said as he slowly kissed up to Alfred's neck.

Suddenly Alfred touch a deep cut on the pirate's shoulder, a curious look on his face; normally Arthur hated being touch in a personal way but the younger blond's hands felt nice on his skin so he allowed Alfred to touch his other scars.

"where did you get this one?" Alfred asked, touching a small cross shaped scar on his chest, close to his heart.

Captain Arthur gave a dark chuckle, "a prisoner tried to kill me during sex." leaning in closer he brushed his lips against Alfred's, "at least you have a mark to aim for." he whispered.

A violent flinch shot through Alfred's body but Arthur ignored it and proceeded to take off the younger blond's pants.

Arthur carefully straddled Alfred, the mist of pleasure taking over him again, enjoying flushed skin on flushed skin until finally they were both naked; the feared captain preferred to bottom in sex, it gave him more pleasure than giving and normally shocked his prisoners.

"wait!" Alfred suddenly sat up.

Angry he had been stopped from continuing his pleasure, "what? You can't complain, I'm on bottom." Arthur snapped.

"i'm still a virgin." the younger blond confessed.

The pirate snorted lightly and kissed Alfred warmly, "just lie back and relax. I'll do everything."

and do everything Captain Arthur did; for a virgin Alfred certainly knew how to move his hips, afterwards the pair lay side-by-side, content with everything around them for that moment.

"am I still your prisoner?" Alfred asked quietly.

Arthur stretched his aching muscles, "i guess, want me to tie you up?" he teased, rolling onto his side and grinning at his newest lover.

Finally Alfred laughed, "no." he hummed lightly, touching Arthur's scars again.

The pair lay there for a moment with Alfred gently touching the marred skin of the young pirate; Arthur felt a connection to Alfred, not like with the others he had seduced.

"your crew is safe on this ship. Even Matthew is safe with Gilbert." Arthur assured Alfred gently.

Blue eyes met green brimming with happiness, "sometimes you seem too nice to be a pirate." the younger blond mumbled mindlessly, tracing a scar above Arthur's bellybutton.

"there is a time and a place for being a deathly pirate captain and a time to be a lover." Arthur whispered gently, nuzzling Alfred's neck lovingly.

Their moment was interrupted by a knock on the door, groaning Arthur pulled on his pants, he rarely ignored his crew when they knocked at his door but he wanted to hide his and Alfred's moment from the world.

Kiku stood on the other side of the door, a worried look on his face, "i'm sorry to interrupt but the Frog's ship is drawing nearer." he informed his captain quickly.

Fighting excitement flew through Arthur's body, "ah! To make love and fight. Today is a good day." Arthur cheered in his head, "then prepare. Hide the prisoners who don't know how to fight, as for the others, give them weapons and red bandanna's."

without another word Arthur began putting on his best captain's coat, loading his belt with loaded guns and swords and prepared his body for battle.

"what's happening now?" Alfred asked pulling his shirt back on with a worried face.

Arthur grinned like a madman at him, "do you fight?" he asked with a giggle.

The younger blond looked shocked at first before nodding slowly and Arthur handed him a few guns and a sturdy sword, "a fight?" Alfred whispered.

"the French idiot Francis fights me any chance given. And he's approaching fast." Captain Arthur said happily, kissing Alfred's nose lightly, "and never worry, we always win."

and then the cannon fire started.

Matthew had never been in battle before, he had lived a quiet life with Alfred till their uncle had abandoned them so they had to take over the merchant business left to them but the delivery of books and clothing rarely attracted pirates, despite how many times they got lost.

Their miss-match crew were of people they had come across in their hometown or those they visited, Alfred had managed to save Lovi from a slave trader in a bar one night and found Ludwig in the gutter, covered in blood but not bleeding.

Despite everything Matthew had never held a gun or sword, there had never been any need, his white bear Kuma that his mother had left him, normally attacked people who wanted to hurt him and Alfred protected him the rest of the time.

"stupid French bastard." Gilbert growled angrily, "so jealous of Arthur he puts his men in constant danger."

Matthew watched from the floor of the crows nest with Gilbert standing protectively above him, two guns drawn, "what happens now?" the timid blond asked fearfully.

Gilbert's pinkish eyes found Matthew's light blue ones, "you'll stay right where you are. It's much more dangerous to try and get you below deck now." he informed the blond sternly, "this fight will be over soon." Gilbert added quickly, "we're just that awesome!"

cannon fire shook the ship, causing Matthew to bang his head off the crows nest and terror to rise in his chest; the timid blond wrapped his arms tightly around himself as if to protect himself from the battle going on around him.

Gilbert began firing off into the distance and the sound of more gunshots from the deck below but the cannon fire was nearly deafening.

Down in the bowels of the ship Feli was trying desperately to load the cannons quickly, some of the other crew members were loading and firing the cannons around him before the little Italian could pick a ball up.

"out of the way." Toris snapped, shoving Feli aside to load the cannon quicker.

Stumbling backwards against the cell bars tears sprang to Feli's eyes; all those years he had wanted to be helpful to his captain and become stronger but he always seemed to end up in danger or hiding somewhere dark on the ship.

Suddenly the cell door opened, the little Italian realised that he had left the key in the lock in a panic, and Ludwig strode out with confidence; immediately he grabbed a cannon, loaded it and pushed it into its window.

"light it." Ludwig turned his icy eyes on Feli as he gave the order, like it was never going to be meant for anyone else.

Feli fumbled with the match but managed to light the fuse; a deafening boom followed but a large being blocked the worst of it from Feli.

Shocked that Ludwig had protected him the little Italian hadn't noticed that he had loaded the cannon again; among the other crew members Feli made himself as useful as he could by lighting the fuses.


End file.
